


Sweater Weather

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, can be read as a platonic or romantic relationship, someone help me, they simply discover what it's like to live together, via sharing clothes, why do i always write about hoodies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Theo has a LOT of hoodies. Liam swears that's the only piece of clothing he owns but that doesn't mean that Theo will allow Liam to borrow from the chimera.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where my obsession with the Theo + hoddie theme came from but I hope you will like it!  
> (I promise this is the last time I wrote Liam/Theo with hoodies :P) 
> 
> Oh, and happy holidays to all of you! ❤️

„Is that my hoodie?” 

„Yeah.” 

Theo narrowed his eyes at Liam’s frank response. He was expecting the other boy to make up some ridiculous and transparent excuse or possibly all-out ignore the question in typical Liam-style, but he was perplexed at the quick answer which certainly induced his curiosity. 

„You stole it?” 

„I bmo-rrowt it.” Liam mumbled between bites of his breakfast. Theo watched as Liam chewed the food with a slightly-open mouth and grimaced at the sight. 

„If you get food on my hoodie I will choke you with your breakfast.” 

Liam looked up from his plate in wariness. The shorter boy looked slightly nervous while he averted his eyes and rearranged his position on the kitchen stool with an ungainly movement. 

„’S okay.” He cheered, waving one hand dismissingly. „I am a master of sophisticated eating.” 

To prove his point, Liam raised his glass of milk to his lips as gracefully as he could with his head tilted proudly upwards. Everything happened in slow motion in Theo’s mind. Liam tilted the glass while maintaining eye-contact with the chimera and therefore not realising how far he’d dipped the glass, spluttering when a few wayward droplets of milk ran past the brink and rolled down the beta’s face to eventually taint the smooth fabric of the upper wear. The chimera remained silent as the younger wolf tried to cough up any remains of the drink that he had failed to swallow correctly, spilling even more milk onto the garment in the process. 

„You are the epitome of grace, Liam Dunbar.” Theo taunted while the other boy threw a death glare in his direction. 

„Shut up. The glass is too wide and you distracted me.” The boy retorted as he grabbed a kitchen towel to soak up the spilt milk that was leaving an apparent stain on the hoodie. 

„Yeah, blame it on me and an everyday object you should have learnt to use throughout your 17 years on Earth. Or why don’t we go as far as to blame the manufacturers who made this glass exactly for the purpose of teenagers spilling milk all over themselves.” Theo snarled in grief of his beloved hoodie. 

„You are such a drama queen.” Liam cut back with a pout on his lips. 

„Says the guy who didn’t let his best friend enter the house that one time he forgot to bring chicken nuggets to a movie night.” Theo remarked while he was plotting the doom of his housemate. 

„One, he deserved it. It’s been a tradition between us since we were 8 so he ought to remember it. Two,” Liam threw the soaked up paper into the waste bin before he turned to glower at Theo. „You are making an elephant out of a fly. I’m sure my mother can remove the spot and you can get your dear hoodie back.” Liam mocked with an eye-roll. 

„You are talking about my clothes. Maybe the next time you steal from me, just be a respectful person and be more careful.” Theo snarled, abandoning his own meal and standing up from the table. He was pleased with how intimidated Liam looked by the height difference. 

„What’s the big deal?!” Liam snapped in annoyance. „You have like a hundred hoodies! Sure one would not be that big of a loss! Stop making such a fuss about it and get over it!” 

Liam then proceeded to storm out of the kitchen, all in an attempt to avoid punching the chimera in the face. Not because he didn’t want to fight (Theo had a tendency to provoke Liam to a point where the young werewolf couldn’t hold back anymore), but for the fear of breaking something in the house as a result of their ’banter’ and upsetting his mother. Liam has faced dread doctors and ghost-riders before but nothing was as frightening as his mother when she was angry. 

Theo watched the beta stomp past him and up the stairs, but since he was just as stubborn (if not more) than the other boy, he couldn’t let Liam brush it off. 

„Excuse me? I don’t have a hundred hoodies! You are exasperating!” Theo denied as he traced after the furious werewolf. Now, they were standing in front of Theo’s door which raised obvious suspicion in the older boy. 

„Really? Your whole closet consists of hoodies!” Liam fought back, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. „Legit, I have never seen you wear anything else.” 

„That is b…” 

„OH, yeah? Maybe I will choose another hoodie of yours to wear now that this one is ruined.” Liam challenged and just like that, he threw the door open and trod into Theo’s room with a surprised chimera in his heels. 

Liam stopped abruptly in front of Theo’s closet and turned around with folded arms and a questioning glare. 

„Show me one piece of clothing that is not a sweatshirt.” Liam instructed as he gestured at the door. The older boy narrowed his eyes and reluctantly pulled at the knob until the multiple stacks of neatly folded garments were in plain sight. Liam wasn’t satisfied if his vague hand movement was anything to go by so Theo had to step into the closet for further investigation. He hated when people accused him without basis so he was eager to prove the other boy wrong. 

Theo quickly scanned the place before humming approvingly and raising a worn-out black leather jacket from the midst of long-sleeved upper wears. His self-satisfied grin was only greeted by a scornful look from the younger werewolf. 

„That is **one** jacket. Where are your shirts?” Liam quizzed while tracing the area with his piercing blue eyes. 

„I don’t have T-shirts. I threw them out as soon as I moved in since they brought back too many memories of my past…” Theo trailed off with a distant look in his eyes. Before Liam could make any attempt at comforting his friend, Theo returned to his normal, bickering self. „Doesn’t matter. Why should I even have any? We almost match in size.” Theo shrugged it off before putting the leather jacket back into its place and exiting the closet. 

Only then did Liam’s eyes widen in understanding. 

„Wait! So you’ve been whining all morning over me borrowing your hoodie **one time** , but you’ve been stealing my shirts ALL ALONG?!” 

Theo would life if he said he didn’t find the beta’s betrayed expression amusing. Anyway, Theo only borrowed shirts from the younger boy and they were probably not that important to him if he didn’t even notice their absence. Of course, Theo tended to keep those shirts for much longer than necessary (usually to have something he could snuggle up to on the bad nights) but Liam needn’t know about that. So Theo, as always, opted for playing it cool. 

„You can’t prove it, Dunbar.” 

Theo left the room with a smug attitude surrounding his presence, the tragedy of his hoodie long forgotten. 

„HOLD ON! Was that you who ripped my favourite Adventure Time T-shirt?!” Liam growled as realisation drawn onto him. „I didn’t speak to Mason for a whole week because of that! Come back **you little shit**!”


End file.
